


Still Standing

by Melie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-26
Updated: 2004-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic ("Still Standing", de the Rasmus), réflexions de Sirius après son évasion d'Azkaban. Il pense à un peu tout, à un peu tout le monde... et à une personne en particulier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson "Still Standing" et ses paroles appartiennent à The Rasmus.

Je stoppe ma course, je m'arrête un moment, pour regarder les étoiles, maintenant que je le peux. Ils ne m'auront pas, ils ne m'auront plus.

Je suis libre !

Libre !

_I wish you were here tonight with me to see the nothern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me_

Libre... j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça.  
Les étoiles paraissent si belles quand on le les a pas vues depuis treize ans !

_I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side_

J'aimerais que tu sois là.

Je me demande si tu as pensé à moi pendant ces treize années...

Sans doute. Mais tu me prends pour un meurtrier.

Je me demande si tu accepteras de m'écouter, de me croire.

J'ai tellement hâte d'être de nouveau près de toi...

_'Cause I've been down and I've been crawling Won't back down no more_

Je crois qu'il ne pourra plus rien m'arriver de pire. Rester enfermé ainsi... si longtemps... loin de tout... loin de toi... j'ai failli devenir fou.

Mais je ne les laisserai pas m'attraper une fois de plus. Jamais.

_Can't you stop the lies falling from the sky Down on me, I'm still standing_

Je n'ai pas cédé à la folie, malgré tous ces mensonges, tous ces mensonges, toutes ces trahisons...

Trahisons...  
  
_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

Je ne suis pas devenu fou, parce que je savais ne pas être coupable. J'avais la conscience tranquille. Je savais que c'était une erreur. Mais que je ne pouvais rien y faire, juste attendre, attendre.

Je savais qu'un jour je sortirai et je me vengerai.

Je savais que je te reverrai, qu'il fallait que je te revoie, que je m'explique, que je m'excuse, que peut-être, même si nous ne pouvons rien changer à ce qui s'est passé, nous pourrions continuer notre vie, recommencer...

_Burns like a thousand stars, though you're years away Burns like a thousand stars or more_

Treize ans enfermé, treize ans... une éternité.

Les étoiles sont plus lumineuses à mes yeux maintenant. Aujourd'hui... la première fois que je suis libre depuis si longtemps...

C'est comme si je pouvais voir ton visage parmi elles...

_You're up there, you're always with me  
Smiling down on me_

C'est comme si je te voyais, comme si tu étais là, tu n'as pas changé ... comme si nous étions il y a treize ans, ensemble... comme nous nous aimions...

Comme si tu étais toujours près de moi, comme si ton sourire m'accompagnait toujours...

 _Can't you stop the lies falling from the sky Down on me, I'm still standing_   
Peter nous a trahi. Et à cause de lui... James et Lily sont mort... à cause de ce sale rat, mon meilleur ami est mort...

Tous ces mensonges, tous ces mensonges !

Mais moi, je suis toujours là, je le retrouverai, et je le lui ferai payer.

_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

Si seulement on pouvait revenir treize ans en arrière... tout changerait... si seulement...

Nous ne pouvons pas, mais nous pouvons changer ce qui va se passer.

Je vais retrouver Peter.

Parce que moi, je suis encore là. Et je connais maintenant le nom du véritable traître.

_It's something sacred something so beautiful Something quiet to ease my mind When the pressure's taking me over and over_

Je me remets à penser à toi, à toi... Remus...

Ces pensées calment la rage et la soif de vengeance qui coulent dans mes veines... comme si c'était toi qui me calmais... auprès de toi, j'ai toujours l'impression que tout va bien...

_'Cause I've been down and I've been crawling Pushed around, always falling You're up there you're always with me Smiling down on me_

Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tout ce que j'ai subit, ces treize années enfermé... maintenant que j'y pense... à cet instant même... je regarde les étoiles... et je pense à toi... je pense à toi...

Je te revois, au temps où nous étions heureux, me sourire...

Tu me souris...

J'ai tellement envie de revoir ce sourire...

Malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé... à cet instant même...

Je suis heureux, parce que je pense à toi, et je suis toujours heureux quand je pense à toi.

Je suis heureux, parce que je vais te revoir, je ne sais pas quand, comment, mais je vais te revoir, je ne sais pas comment tu vas m'accueillir, mais je vais te revoir...

_Can't you stop the lies falling from the sky Down on me, I'm still standing Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

Je suis toujours là. Et je suis libre maintenant !

Libre de me venger.

Libre de revoir celui que j'aime.

Je suis libre !

Je suis toujours là.

Malgré les mensonges, les trahisons, la fatalité.

Je suis toujours là.

Libre.


End file.
